Like Father, Like Son
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: [One shot]Arnold's son seems to be having the same luck with girls as he did when he was young, and his son seeks his advice on what to do. Please R


Hello once again, here is another story from the mind of Jarel (aka: Justin)

I just thought of this a little quick story to do, and how I noticed there is one subject that I haven't seen very often if ever, and that's Helga and Arnold's kids. So I decided to this one-shot of Arnold's son, who seems to be having the same problem with girls as his father once had.

Well anyway, on with the story, hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Hey Arnold **

"**Like Father, Like Son"**

A blonde hair 15 year old boy made his way home after another day in high school; he was just starting his sophomore year and had mixed feelings. On one hand he was glad to be doing good grade wise, had good friends, and was right in the middle was being popular with the popular and unpopular kids, which was nice for him. Except for one person in his life, it seemed it was her mission to make his life miserable, he had wondered why for most of his life, but he had come to accept it as a part of life and something that would never change. To be safe he figured he would seek advice when he got home. It was a cool autumn day as the sun was nearing sunset in a few hours, a cool breeze picked up and he tightened a little on his brown coat. He looked up to see the clouds over head, there were scattered around as the wind blew them around. He finally made it to his block as he went to go through the door of the boarding home.

He walked in to see his father sitting on the couch watching the news and his mother was in the kitchen working on dinner. His dad glanced over his shoulder, "hey son how's it going?" The boy just looked up real quick and let his head hang in shame. "That bad?" The boy looked up. "You have no idea." He said in return. "Try me; I might be able to help. Besides, I've been around a while. So what's wrong? Is it school work? ..." he saw the look in his son's eyes. "Is it a girl?" He looked up surprised. "How did you know?" "Well I can see it in you eyes, no one gets that upset over home work, besides I know you're a good student. So what is the problem you're having with your girlfriend?" The boy blushed a deep red; he just loved doing that to his son. "But seriously what's going on?" he patted the space next to him on the couch. Then his son joined him on the couch.

The boy looked down at the carpet; it suddenly seemed interesting to look at. Arnold looked at his son with concern. "What's the problem Philip?" Arnold had named his son Philip after his grandpa that had past away some time ago to the family curse. Philip spoke up. "Well it's just that there's this girl, and it seems that all she does is boss people around and she focuses most of her attention on me." Arnold could see where this was going. "There are times when I catch a glimpse of humanity but they quickly fade." Philip kept looking at the floor. "You know Philip this reminds me of a familiar situation." His son looked up to him. "Yeah when I was your age and younger there was this girl that bullied everyone and me in particular." Philip became curious. "What did you do about it dad?" By this time, Helga had picked up on the conversation and walked into the living room slowly.

Now Helga was standing behind Philip on the couch and he hadn't noticed her, but Arnold did and she winked to him. "Well son, I married her." He reached over and pulled on Helga's wrist so she walked behind him and gave him a hug from behind the couch. Now Philip was shocked and confused and Arnold could see the look in his face. "Listen, Philip, when I was growing up, Helga had bullied everyone and concentrated on me. For the longest time I wondered just like you, why she was doing this to me," Philip looked at his mother confused then to his dad. "Well, do you remember when the neighborhood was almost torn down?" Philip nodded. "Well when we were trying to save it, there was a mysterious person giving us inside tips and just when I was escaping the building deep voice called and she he was talking I noticed a figure standing out on a balcony," Arnold paused to look at Helga.

"Then as Deep Voice talked I went over to the door was there was deep voice standing there, and well I asked so many questions that deep voice backed up and fell, and there was Helga behind the disguise. And well I was at a loss as to why she was there and why she was helping someone she claimed to hate, then she told me she loved me and not hated me," Philip was hanging onto every word. "At first I was in denial about what happened and we both decided it was a heat of the moment kind thing, but as time went on we grew closer together, until we started dating in high school." Philip was amazed and speechless. He just looked at his dad in wonder. "I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me, this girl, she's just afraid to show her other side to anyone," then he looked to Helga. "Isn't that right honey?" Helga blushed a little then stood up. "Oh stop it football head." And she went into the kitchen. Arnold looked to Philip. "That was one thing she always called me, but now it's different." His son was confused. "In time son you'll understand." Philip just shrugged.

"What I'm saying is give this girl some time, she'll come around. Or maybe you might have to be the first to speak up." Philip was a still confused at how this girl that hates him could possibly love him, he just shrugged it off. "Thanks dad for the…advice." Arnold patted his back. "Anytime son." The Philip got and went to his room.

-----

A year later Philip is now in his junior year in high school and was on his way home, but this time he wasn't alone as he made his way home. He walked up to his home and walked in. he signaled his friend to wait a moment. "Dad, Mom." He called out. Soon Arnold and Helga came down stairs to see what he was calling them for. "Hey dad, you remember that talk we had about that girl?" Arnold nodded; Helga and Arnold knew where this was going. "Well," he opened the door and in came a girl named Mary. "Mary, I like you to meet my parents," he pointed to his dad. "This is my dad Arnold, and here is my mom Helga." Mary remembered those names. "I know you, you guys saved the neighborhood right and you had all those adventures, everyone at school talked about you and someone named Gerald." Arnold nodded. "Yeah that's my friend from school." Philip put his arm around Mary smiled. "Were dating now, and look," He showed them the promise rings they each wore. "That's good to hear son." Philip and Mary hugged each other, now was the start of a new generation and Arnold and Helga looked forward to having grand children as they stood there looking at the happy couple and then Arnold and Helga smiled at their son.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review and let me know what you think.

Until next time, Jarel signing out.


End file.
